Setter Abuse
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Part 3 of Keiyaku no Kazoku. Absolutely no setters were harmed in the making of this fic. Ushijima Wakatoshi Redemption Arc.


Fukuroudani Alliance Chat

 **kageyama:** Shiratorizawa pisses me off

 **I3theLittleGiant:**? y?

 **kageyama:** Semi-san. their pinch server. he used to set as a regular before Shirabu

 **SaltyMoon:** point is?

 **kageyama:** Shirabu doesn't respect Semi. He reminds me of me when I was

...

 **I3theLittleGiant:** the King?

 **kageyama:** that. only he serves Ushijima and only Ushijima

 **kageyama:** it's setter abuse. AND sempai abuse. But Shiratorizawa abuses their senior setter

 **I3theSmallGiant:** So?

 **kageyama:** it would be like if I rubbed it in Sugawara-sempai's face that even being the junior setter, I'm the regular

 **Suga-san:** that's...

 **kageyama:** I told you. Shiratorizawa abuses their senior setter

 **LevLive:** That's awful! Right, Yaku-san?

 **Ya, you!:** Not what I expected from Kageyama.

 **Boh00to** : What're ya gonna do?

 **kageyama:** what CAN I do?

 **TanAHka:** on the subject of player abuse, Seijoh does that to Iwaizumi. They make him handle Oikawa.

 **Acezumane:** So, what, you're calling Ace abuse? That's my job, Tanaka.

 **nish-in-the-noya:** but you won't do it, Asahi-san!

 **Komi-oli-yan:** omg. Do any Miyagi teams abuse their liberos?

 **kageyama:** not unless you count Watari from Seijoh being called Watacchi.

 **St. Akaashi:** What about other setters? I'm suddenly curious.

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Aone says that no one is allowed to be mean to Moniwa-sempai, his old setter. Kamasaki + Futakuchi would smush them.

 **kageyama:** doesn't Futakuchi yell at Koganegawa?

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Yeah. But ONLY when he messes up in games.

 **Acezumane:** What does Aone think is mean, anyway? Kamisaki is... loud.

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Aone said if you look wrong at Moniwa the team gets angry. Because we're mostly nice/polite and Bakageyama actually praised Moniwa in an interview, they like us.

 **kageyama** : I remember that. Someone from some magazine asked me about my top 5 influences as a setter. I said Sugawara-sempai (of course), for teamwork

 **Suga-san:** Thanks!

 **kageyama:** welcome. Kenma (Kozume)-sempai for game sense and learning to feint

 **Yama no Tora:** awesome! Kenma-san, do you see this?

 **kenma** : yes. Thank you Kageyama. Shut up, Yamamoto.

 **kageyama:** welcome. Akaashi-sempai (efficiency, ace-setter relationship)

 **Boh00to** : AKAASHI!

 **Komi-oli-yan** : we know Bokuto!

 **Staryu-Starmie:** of course

 **Konoha no Fukurou:** get on with your list, Kageyama

 **kageyama:** right. You, Konoha-sempai, for working to be able to play every position

 **Konoha no Fukurou** : ...

 **Konoha no Fukurou:** This is Kaori. He says 'thanks. finish the damn list'

 **kageyama:** Moniwa-sempai (he inspires so much loyalty)

 **SaltedMoon:** Not hard to figure that one out.

 **Neko-Taichou:** Oho?

 **Daichi:** Kamisaki and Futakuchi sent a guy to the hospital last year because he tried to put his hands on Moniwa.

 **nish-in-the-noya:** He's also the same size as Suga-san and pretty the same way Akaashi-san is.

 **Enough of your shit:** He's just more expressive, nervous and rumpled. Everyone thinks he's adorable.

 **Ki-no-shit:** until they hear him scream as his gf sucks his cock.

 **not-the-airport:** Kinoshita!

 **Ki-no-shit:** What? I overheard some Datekou girls at the tournament.

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Should I tell Aone?

 **Ki-no-shit:** Absolutely not. they said it isn't worth pursuing him if his gf already sucks him off.

 **I3theLittleGiant:** oh

 **I3theLittleGiant:** anyway, can confirm. Apparently all of Team Datekou has walked in on them.

 **Suga-san:** even the first years?!

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Nah. Apparently Moniwas gf texts Kamisaki or Futakuchi before she steals him now.

 **nish-in-the-noya:** phew! no baby libero abuse!

 **Komi-oli-yan & Ya, you!: **WHAT?

 **nish-in-the-noya:** Sakunami, Datekou's libero, is a first year.

 **Suga-san:** so also no baby setter abuse.

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Um. Apparently Moniwa, Futakuchi and Koganegawa are dating sisters?! Koganegawa walked in on Moniwa and the oldest at their house once, and ahem, Futakuchi said he screamed like a girl?

 **Suga-san** : WHAT?

 **I3theLittleGiant:** Apparently it was his own fault because they warned him but he forgot?

 **Suga-san:** oh.

 **Boh00to:** Back to Kageyama's original statement...

 **kageyama:** I was just venting, Bokuto-sempai.

 **Boh00to** : this is serious though. that's not right. We'd be hooped without Akaashi!

 **Neko-Taichou** : Bo's right. Kenma's our brain, spine and heart.

 **kageyama:** we wouldn't be half the team we are without Sugawara.

 **Shirofukurou:** While that's nice, it doesn't answer the question.

 **Konoha's Koi:** Nekoma brought Karasuno into the Alliance. Can't the others do the same?

 **Boh00to** : Yeah! What team should we invite?

 **St. Akaashi:** Let Sugawara-senpai make the decisions, please, Bokuto-san.

 **Konoha's Koi:** Wait! My cousin Kentarou plays for Seijoh. Can I invite them?

 **Suga-san:** Before all that, what about money?

 **Konoha no Fukurou:** You want to tell 'em, or should I?

 **Boh00to:** You do it.

 **Konoha no Fukurou:** K. You guys heard of the Covenant Conglomerate?

 **Several users:** yeah

 **Konoha no Fukurou:** Bokuto and I both have shares in the company. We'll pay for this camp, no sweat.

...

 **Boh00to:** Just this one though. Because setter abuse should be punished.

 **Neko-Taichou:** we should have rules, though. Like, all the setters are to be greeted appropriately.

 **Boh00to:** Totally!

 **kageyama:** can we clap on the sidelines every time a libero or other team member sets?

 **TanAHka** : YES!

 **SaltedMoon:** then we have to clap for Yamaguchi's serves.

 **Yama loves Gucci:** Tsukki!

 **Suga-san:** yes, to everything. Now, it's time for bed.

 _Fukuroudani Alliance Chat has been suspended_


End file.
